


Night Owl

by Lunarblair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BFFs, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblair/pseuds/Lunarblair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some people in life that make you laugh a little louder, smile a little bigger and live just a little bit better. - Unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp-friendship friendship fest over on LJ. Many thanks to my amazing beta Jane <3
> 
> Prompt: Rose's best friend is her cousin, but not the one everyone thinks. --realmer06

Rose sat in front of the fireplace, transfiguration book in hand, toasty and comfortable.

Mavis had endeavored to try and sit up with her, but had given up around ten-thirty and gone to bed. Rose wasn't ready to go to bed yet; her mind was still racing with thoughts unrelated to transfiguration. If she stayed quiet, Professor Longbottom wouldn't know she was still up and therefore wouldn't be forced to send her to bed.

'Hmm...Rosie, are you still up?'

Rose jumped, nearly dropping her book. James stood at the bottom of the boys' stairwell, scratching his head and yawning. He was wearing the pajamas with little dragons on them that Uncle Charlie had bought him last Christmas. She'd poked fun at him all day for it, taking great delight when James' cheeks would turn bright red as he spluttered in indignation. James had eventually snapped, yelling that she was jealous of his cool dragon pajamas and secretly wanted them for herself.

She'd jelly-jinxed him for that. Never mind that it was true. She stared at her weary cousin, a wicked idea forming in her mind.

'No, James, you're still dreaming,' she said, whispering with dramatic effect. 'Go. Go, I say, back to your warm bed and forget you ever saw me.'

James blinked, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. 'Nice try, night owl.'

He walked over to her and threw himself down on one of the couches. Rose turned her eyes back to her book, pretending to read. For a while the crackling of the fire was all that she could hear, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before James said something to disturb the quiet. He was chatty for a bloke, which she had to admit she liked.

When she was with James she never felt alone.

Sure enough: 'That was a bit heartless, Rosie,' he drawled. 'If I had been sleep walking, I could have really hurt myself trying to get back up those stairs.'

Rose didn't look at him. 'You seem to have managed to get down here just fine.'

'That's because I wasn't sleep walking. If I had been—'

'Yes, you would have taken a terrible fall, ' she heard him scoff. 'Then in the morning, when our peers discover your prone, injured body, theories will arise as to what really happened and will send the gossip mill into overdrive.'

Rose casually turned another page. 'Were you pushed? If so, by whom?'

The chair creaked as James leaned forward. Rose caught his curious expression in the periphery of her vision.

‘Your sexy, curly-haired cousin in an attempt to silence you when you discovered her breaking curfew? Or was it Freddie, in a tragic prank gone wrong? Or had Al finally snapped and tried to kill you in a potions-induced rage?'

'Why are all my would-be attackers from my family?'

Rose looked up at him. 'They've had to put up with you the longest,' she replied flippantly.

'Ouch. And what do you mean Al tries to kill me in a potions-induced rage?' he asked, using air quotes around potions-induced rage.

Albus was a known sweetie pie, even though he didn't always get along with James, who teased him mercilessly. He still adored James in his own way, and was always there to back him up. Albus could also be rather lazy, and physical acts of violence required a great deal of time and effort.

Rose tilted her head, still deep in thought. 'Oh, in that scenario Al has been secretly abusing potions for years. To fuel his addiction he's been selling off locks of Uncle Harry's hair.'

'Nice.'

She smiled. 'Thank you, but I wasn't finished.'

'I'm so sorry,' James said, placing a hand delicately on his chest. 'Let's continue talking about grievous bodily harm inflicted upon my person.'

Rose raised an eyebrow, prompting James to add, 'Really, it's my favourite subject.'

Rose coughed something into her hand that sounded like, 'Masochist.' James shot her a mock glare. She closed her book, idly tracing the spine as she watched her cousin. She was enjoying herself, any irritation over the invasion of her solitude long gone.

Speaking softly, she continued. 'Well, there is another theory that would be floating around, and all things considered it holds the most merit.'

'And that is?' he prompted.

Rose schooled her features into a serious expression. 'It's because you had untrustworthy intentions, of the most perverse kind. So the boys' staircase turned into a slide and you're injured in the fall.'

Silence reigned. James stared back at her, unmoving. She was starting to get worried that she'd broken his brain when he finally shook himself and spoke.

'One,' he said holding up exactly one finger, 'the boys’ staircase isn't enchanted like the girls’, and two, is that your thinly veiled attempt at suggesting I'm gay?'

Rose pressed on, not letting his blatant sarcasm deter her. 'How do you know that the boys' staircase isn't enchanted? Why, back then they frowned upon that sort of thing. It's possible that only the gayest of Gryffindors could evoke the spell, safely allowing the curious and confused access.'

She could see a smile tugging at his lips before he said, 'Some people still frown upon that sort of thing.'

'Yes, but they're homophobic bigots,' she answered easily.

James slid down to the floor beside her, 'I'm not gay.'

She reached out and patted his head. 'There's no rush to put a label on these things. You'll figure it out eventually.'

He pulled away from her, pouting. Rose laughed, hugging her book closer to her body.

James caught the movement. 'What's so interesting about transfiguration that can't wait until tomorrow?'

He grabbed for the book, but Rose held on tightly. If he saw what she wrote in the back, there was no way he'd ever let her live it down. James pulled harder, ripping the book from her hands after a pitifully short struggle.

She watched with increasing dread as he skimmed through the book, turning the pages one after the other. Rose leapt forward, ready for a second round. James easily pushed her away with one hand while holding the book with the other.

'What's the big fuss—' He stopped, and Rose froze, heart beating a mile a minute.

She watched as his expression changed, going from amused to unreadable as he processed what he was seeing.

'Please don't freak out!' she said hastily.

'RW _plus_ SM forever?' he squeaked, looking at her with something akin to horror.

Rose felt her whole face heat up. 'It's not what you think.'

James raised his eyebrows. 'I certainly hope it is, or it raises some serious questions about Uncle Ron.'

Looking down, Rose fiddled with the frayed edge of her sock. Nobody was ever supposed to find out about her fancying Scorpius, but she should have known. She had the worst luck.

James suddenly thrust her transfiguration book under her nose. She took it back gratefully. If she didn't need it tomorrow she'd throw it into the fire. Not because of her childish scribble—that could be remedied without destroying the book. To her it was the glaring reminder that she was just like all the other love struck girls in her year, drooling after the latest boy to hit puberty and come out unscathed.

Rose remembered when she wrote down her and Scorpius's initials. For Rose, it had been a moment of wild abandon. Scorpius had accidentally knocked into her shoulder while on his way to Transfiguration. It had lasted mere seconds, not romantic in the least, but it had sparked something electric. The brush of his knuckle against her hand as well as the jarring knock to her shoulder had taken her breath away.

He'd stopped and apologized, smiling almost absently as hurried off to his seat. Rose mumbled something unintelligible after him and sat down in her own seat before she could embarrass herself further. Her cheeks were warm and her heart was pounding. It was new and exciting and she couldn't quash the smile that was blooming on her face.

She'd tried to concentrate on class, but instead had found herself watching the back of Scorpius's head. In her own mind she pictured them talking, titillating conversations that made her swoon. They'd become friends with an unspoken attraction. One day they'd be arguing, over some silly slight. Possibly Scorpius would be jealous over the attentions other boys were giving her.

Then they'd look deep into each other's eyes and the world around them would cease to exist. He'd say her name in a deep, manly voice and kiss her for all she was worth. When Rose came back to reality, her quill was pressed onto her page, ink gathering in an ugly blotch. The words R.W and S.M forever were written in her hand writing, circled by a demented love heart.

James cleared his throat. 'So … er—Malfoy, then?'

Rose looked at her cousin in alarm. 'No, James.We are not talking about this!'

'Look, I won't tell anyone, Rosie.' He promised fervently. 'I know I spilled the beans on Teddy and Vic, but that was ages ago.'

'And I'd never do that to you, ' he added.

'I didn't think you would.' She said honestly, 'It's just a bit embarrassing....'

Fancying someone was new to Rose, and all kinds of terrifying. The good kind, of course, but it left her feeling vulnerable, and at times really silly.

'Hey, it's me. Last year I was so nervous on my date with Gemma Pierce I threw up on her.'

Rose furrowed her brow. 'You said it was because you ate that weird cupcake.'

He shrugged. 'I had to save face. Not only did I vomit on my date, but I was at Madam Puddifoot's for crying out loud.'

James shook his head in dismay. 'I was completely blindsided when she dumped me.'

Rose couldn't stop the giggles that escaped her mouth. 'I'm sorry. It's not funny.'

'It is a little,' he admitted, grinning. 'Now it's your turn.'

Rose was about to tell him no, as that little confession hardly warranted such a huge one from her. Then she made the mistake of looking at him straight in the eyes. James always had beautiful eyes. Not because of the colour, but the sheer warmth they could exude with one glance, like he truly cared about what she had to say.

'It's not like I'm going to do anything about it,' she muttered.

'Why not?' he asked, sounding genuinely confused.

'Er—There's the very important fact that he doesn't even know I exist.' The truth stung. She had to take a deep breath before continuing. 'Then there's the family history thing, and it's just not worth getting into.'

'Not worth getting into? Rosie, do you like the guy?'

'Yes, but—'

'Do you want to be with him?'

'I'd like to give it a try, yes, but you're ignoring the facts—'

'Then just ask him out. It's as simple as that.' She was about to open her mouth when he said, 'You always over analyze everything.'

'Probably....'

'It's not like you to give up without even trying, ' James said seriously.

The words struck a chord deep within her, _That's right._ She wasn't a quitter. The fear of the unknown had clouded her judgment, and she'd found herself shrinking away. She wasn't about to give up on Scorpius because she was intimidated by the feelings the he caused her, or the potential for heart-break she could be in for.

'You're right.'

James winked at her. 'That's the spirit, Rosie.'  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The morning light was casting a greyish hue on her room, where Rose sat on her bed, huddled in a bundle of blankets.

An owl had tapped on her window last night. She'd immediately recognized it as James's owl Fabio. It had taken a great deal of self-restraint not to tear open the brown paper parcel right then and there. But she wanted to wait until morning, when it was officially her birthday, so it was more special.

Rose slept restlessly that night, her body thrumming with excitement. She'd woken up at six-thirty and was now staring down her present from James. It wasn't very big, though, of course, concealment charms could deceive appearances. She picked it up in both hands. It was light. She pressed her thumbs into the paper and rubbed. The paper crinkled, the present felt … like material.

James had bought her clothes? No, he wasn't the type of guy to buy girls clothes, and he certainly didn't have any fashion sense. _Wait! Could it be?_

She ripped open the paper in a frenzy. _The Invisibility cloa—_

Various cartoony dragons stared back at her. James's pajamas, the pair Uncle Charlie had gotten him for Christmas. They belonged to her now, apparently.

She wanted to hug the idiot.

A single scrap of parchment was poking out between the folds. Rose pulled it out gently. In James's messy scrawl it read: 'Re-size at your leisure. James.'

A knock at the door startled her. Hugo's small voice, muffled by the door, asked if he could come in.

'Come on in,' she called.

Hugo stepped in, light from the hallway flooded through the crack of the door before he closed it quietly. Hugo's own pajamas were too big for him, and were an … _eye searing orange_ , her mind supplied for her. He padded across the room and gave Rose a quick hug. 'Happy birthday, sis,' he whispered.

She beamed at him, though a quick scan of his person revealed no presents.

He eyed the gift on her lap, recognition forming in his eyes. 'Don't those belong to James?' he asked.

'Yeah, they used to. He gave them to me.'

Hugo scrunched up his face in distaste. 'They're kinda ugly.'

Rose felt her hackles rising. 'Really, Hugo? You think my pajamas are ugly?'

He ignored her, grabbing the card from her fingers. 'What's this? James thinks you're going to get fat?'

"No! He just knows that I'm a growing woman who'll need the cabin space.' She gestured to her chest, _'Obviously.' ___


End file.
